Survival
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: She had read somewhere that if an attacker allows you to see their face, they were going to kill you. So she closed her eyes, and accepted her fate, knowing there was no way out, so she told herself it would all be over soon if she kept her eyes closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. :) If I did own Glee, Rachel, Finn and Kurt would never, ever, ever leave. **

**Survival **

Rachel looked around at the party around her, biting down on her lower lip as she watched her best friends dancing in the middle of it all, drinks already in their hands. She frowned as she looked for Finn in the crowd, he was the who had forced her to come here in the first place.

She sighed and scanned for him in the crowd, he had disappeared from here side for the first time since they had gotten here, saying something about getting them drinks but she hadn't seen him at all since. She bit down on her lower lip, staying where she was because she didn't really know anyone else other than the Glee members and a few people from their school that she never really spoke to.

"Hey, beautiful." She turned around to look at the tall, muscular boy standing next to her, smiling a little at him before turning around to try and make it obvious that she waiting for someone. She heaved a sigh of relief when she finally saw him, grinning and waving at her.

She wrinkled her nose a little when the boy leaned closer to her, brushing some of her hair from her face and behind her ear. She could smell the alcohol on him, making her feel sick as she closed her eyes. "Is that your boyfriend?" He whispered seductively in her ear, Rachel bit down on her lip for a moment, nodding slightly.

"You're way too gorgeous for him, babe." He grinned at her but Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned to face the other way, wishing Finn would just make his way through the crowd a little faster. "Why are you being so cold, sexy?" She shuddered a little when she felt his alcohol filled breath on her neck, pulling her hand away quickly when he grabbed it as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Don't even think about screaming." He muttered as he grabbed her hand again, she looked at him for a moment, shaking her head before she felt something sharp prod into her lower back. She closed her eyes tight, refusing to cry as she tried to think of the best way to get out of this mess. Her whole body shook as he quickly walked off, losing sight of Finn who had stopped to talk to Puck for a moment.

He led her upstairs to a bedroom, and she found herself wondering if anyone was paying enough attention see the knife he was digging into her back as she walked slowly.

"What do you want?" She whispered as he dug the knife deeper into her skin, she could feel gently drops of blood falling a little down her back as he did. She winced a little but she didn't cry, she was strong and she had to show him just how strong she was. He laughed loudly and shook his head,

"I want you." He bit down on her shoulder – hard – as Rachel looked away from him, her whole body shaking in fear when she realized what was going to happen to her.

"N-no.. please.." She whimpered, biting down on her lip as tears made their way down her face, she shook her head at the large boy who was now standing in front of her as he walked closer and closer until she fell on the bed behind her. She looked around the room he had forced her into, more and more tears finding their way down her skin as she tried to think about what was going to happen, what he would do to her.

She had read somewhere that if they let you see their face, they were going to kill you. And as she focused on the knife, she heard him laughing, biting down on her lip to stop the scream she could feel bubbling in her throat. "Please.. my boyfriend.. he will come looking for me. He will kill you, just leave me alone while you can.. I won't tell anyone." She looked at the door, willing for her to be right, willing for him to come storming in right there and then.

She closed her eyes for a moment and looked away, screaming in pain when she felt a sudden burning sensation on her arm. She looked at him quickly and then down at her arm, trying to discover where the pain had come from. Her eyes wandered over to the cigarette he stubbed out before chucking it on the floor, shaking her head in shock as he smiled down at her.

She pulled away and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself, she pictured the distance from the bed to the bedroom door and how long it would take to get there. She had a plan – she would find Finn and Puck and they would kill this boy and then she would be okay. She smiled a little when she heard the clang of metal hitting the side as he put the knife down next to them, and she knew she had to make her move before it was too late.

Then he made a move to lay on top of her, the mixture of smoke and alcohol on his breath and she yelled in pain when he roughly grabbed her wrists to pin her down. She looked at the door and shook her head, tears eventually falling heavily when she knew it was too late now, she had left it too late.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, praying in her mind, praying that she would be okay and that Finn or someone else would burst into the bedroom. She prayed that this person would suddenly sober up and realize that this wasn't right, she prayed that this wasn't happening to her.

She tried to kick him before he could do anything but she could barely move under his weight, she could only watch as he slid down her skirt and she couldn't help but blame herself for wearing it tonight – she had been trying to impress Finn, she loved the way he looked at her when she wore a short skirt.

She looked at the greed in his piercing green eyes that contrasted so much with her boyfriend's eyes. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look, promising herself that no matter what happened, she wouldn't open them again. She froze in fear when all of a sudden she felt his hands roam her naked body.

She didn't scream from the excruciating pain that soared through her body, she didn't open her eyes when he slapped her hard across the face, and she told herself that it would all be over soon. One way or another, it would all be over soon.

And then it was over.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door close, and she looked around the room. She found herself sitting there for a few minutes, praying he wouldn't come back for more, not looking away from the door as she kept praying it was actually over.

It took one hour of her laying there and waiting for him to come back and kill her before she realized it was truly over, she bit down on her lip and quickly covered herself up, finding she could finally move. She slowly got dressed, ignoring the pain that shot through her shaking body as she crept over to the door, looking around just to make sure he wasn't waiting for her.

When it was clear she ran as fast as she could, she ran away from the party where she could hear everyone laughing, and shouting, all of them so happy. It was too hard for her to hear all that. She walked out onto the main road, stumbling down every now and again, trying to find her way back home before anything else could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Rachel lightly dabbed the foundation down on her black eye, hoping that she could cover it up. She wasn't sure if she could handle the questions. She wondered if Kurt had noticed she wasn't at the party, if he had gone on without her anyway, without worrying. She bit down on her lip, knowing Kurt would be mad at her for ditching him, even though she had no choice.

She bit down hard on her lip when she felt tears threatening to fall, as she looked at her reflection. She found herself wishing she had never gone to that party, she had wanted to spend time with Finn. She shook her head, she had been so caught up in her feelings for him, she would never have gone if it wasn't for that. She wouldn't have worn that skirt, and she wouldn't have been raped. She blamed herself.

She heaved a deep sigh before running from her bedroom, knowing she was going to be late for her first day back at school since the incident. She shuddered a little, shaking her head as tears glazed her eyes once more. Two whole days had passed, and she hadn't been able to speak.

She found herself glad that her dads were away on a business trip, she preferred to be alone, she preferred the quiet. She let it all consume her as she sat in her bedroom, rocking back and forth as the tears seemed to non-stop make their way down her face.

She welcomed the night time, she loved sitting in the darkness and pretending like nothing had happened. She liked to look out her window at the beautiful stars and moon and know that somewhere out there, people were happy – even when she wasn't.

She had been dreading today since it had happened, but she knew she had to continue on as though nothing happened, it seemed to hard but she had to. She wondered that if she pretended long enough, that if it would come true.

"Rachel!" She stopped in her tracks when she arrived at school, turning around to face Kurt as he shook his head, "Where have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you since that party." Rachel just looked down at the floor, "What happened?"

She bit down on her lip, finally looking back up after a few moments of silence, only to see Kurt standing there, waiting for an answer. She gulped a little, not knowing what to say as she tried to conjure up a word – any word – in her mind. She took an unconscious step backwards when Kurt moved towards her, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"What's going on with you?" Rachel just shook her head, walking past the boy, "Class is this way, Rachel." He pointed in the opposite direction, biting his lip when Rachel nodded and turned back to walk with him. It was a one sided conversation all the way there as he went on and on about how amazing the party was.

Rachel closes her eyes, sighing in relief when they arrive at the classroom. She needs the distraction and the silence, she needs a break from questions. "Rachel!" She jumps a little when she hears his voice just behind her before he follows her in, taking the seat next to her. She had almost forgotten he was in this class. He grinned at her, getting out his books as Rachel just nodded and stared down at the desk, staring intently to avoid eye contact with those around her.

She wondered if Finn truly loved her, but she didn't care anymore. It no longer mattered, she hated herself for letting that boy do something to her, she was convinced she could have stopped him and she had to live with that for the rest of her life. She didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want them to all say about how poor, naïve Rachel was completely incapable of looking after herself at a house party.

She didn't want people knowing how stupid she had been, she knew they would all blame her for it, for letting him do that when she could have so easily asked someone for help. She didn't understand why she never screamed or ran away.

"Aren't you going to speak to me today?" Finn flashed her a small smile, finding himself missing her daily lectures on how he had to concentrate on the work on the board, and not on messing around with his friends. He reached out for her hand, placing a hand on top of it. She jumped, yanking her hand back quickly, turning away from him. Her whole body shook as she thought of someone else touching her, closing her eyes tightly – she had to calm herself down. She knew people would find out if she carried on acting this way.

"What the hell.. what did I do?"

"Just get on with your work." She muttered, grabbing her pen again before writing down everything on the board. 

"Whatever.. I was just asking." He rolled his eyes, turning around to whisper something to Puck behind him. She could feel tears blur her vision as she thought about how some people couldn't mind their own business. She closed her eyes, ignoring the whispers that seemed to get louder and louder. She tried to focus on her work, looking up to see Finn whispering something to Santana and Kurt, shaking his head. She can see the looks on their faces.

She sighs, biting down on her lip before grabbing her stuff and running out of there as fast as she can. She can't handle people knowing, she can't handle the stares or the sympathy or the blame. She finally let the tears fall down her face as she runs away from it all, from everyone who thinks they know what happened, from the watching eyes and the suspicious whispers.

She slams the door to the choir room, knowing it's empty at this time, sliding down the door as sobs wrack her already shaking body. She closes her eyes as she tries to think of all those times she could have screamed or ran away, all those chances she had but she had never taken. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about it all, telling herself she deserved it because she never fought.

She looked up for a moment, around the room she once loved so much but nothing was good anymore, nothing felt the same as it once did. She let the secret eat away at her, but she could never tell anyone, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

She wiped away the tears as they fell from her eyes, shaking her head as she slowly got up and walked over to the piano, sitting down on the chair. "Why me?" She whispered to herself, "Why did it have to happen to me?"

~ .. ~

Finn grinned to himself as he walked into the classroom, feeling slightly happy that the only seat that was empty was the one next to Rachel. He took in her appearance, the way her hair was tied into a loose bun, stray bits dangling over her face as she stared intently at the desk in front of her. He noticed how pale she was, only just being able to make out the edges of a dark bruise he could see hidden beneath some make-up.

He frowned before walking over, "Rachel!" He said before taking the seat next to her, smiling as he sat down. He had no idea what had happened to her at the party, but he was going to make it his mission to find out. He found himself wondering if anything was wrong or if she had just gone off him. He shook the thought off immediately – Rachel wasn't like that.

He nibbled down on his lip as he watched her from the corner of his eye, the way she wrote down every single word with such immense concentration fascinated him. His concern only deepened when he could see tears glaze her eyes that were so usually full of life. He could see the guilt burning a hole through him as he remembered the party, if something had happened then it would be his fault.

He was the one who had forced her to go.

He was the one who left her all alone.

He was the one who spent an hour getting drinks because he bumped into friends.

He was the one who didn't go looking for her when she went missing.

And he knew that if anything happened to her like everyone was saying, then it was his fault. "Aren't you going to speak to me today?" He decided to break the silence between them as he stared at her, trying to smile at her, he found himself missing their conversations. He took a deep breath, reaching for her hand to comfort her. He placed it lightly on hers, feeling her jump before she yanked it away and then he saw the tears before she turned away from him.

He gulped at the sight of the usually happy girl, the way she broke down in front of his very eyes. The way her body shook, the way she refused to let him touch her when usually, she wanted him to touch her all the time – he thought he knew what happened, it was just what people said.

"What the hell... what did I do?" He knew what he had done, he had left her alone even though she was the only reason he had wanted to go to the party. He wanted to spend time with her and this had happened,

"Just get on with your work." She muttered, grabbing her pen and started to write again. He shook his head in disbelief, knowing how strong she had tried to make herself sound but he had heard the tremble in her voice as she spoke.

"Whatever.. I was just asking." He rolled his eyes, not wanting to scare her into running away or something. He bit down on his lip, turning to Santana and Kurt, "I think you were right." He whispered, looking back at Rachel, shaking his head when she completely froze.

"What?" The fear in the girls best friends voice was evident, it was just a guess, he had just been going by what someone else said.

"You just saw.." He looked at Puck and Santana as they both nodded, and he bit down on his lip when he saw Kurt look as though he would cry any second. He heard Rachel heave a deep, sad sigh before she got up, leaving them all behind. He watched her for a moment, looking back at their friends before deciding he had to let her know he was here for her.

"I will go check on her." He muttered to the teacher before sprinting out, hearing the whispers of the people in the classroom before he slammed the door. He quietly opened the choir room door, almost crying at the sight of the shaking girl on the piano seat, her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She whispered to herself, staring down at the piano.

Finn shook his head and sighed, backing out of the room and walking back into the classroom, "Sir? Rachel really needs Kurt right now, is that okay?" The teacher nodded and motioned for Kurt to leave the room, who did so without hesitation.

Kurt bit down on his lip as he entered the choir room, looking at the girl on the piano seat, his heart breaking as he watched the tears fall down her pale face, ruining her make-up so a bruise could only just be made out in a sharp contrast to her ghost like skin.

"Hey.." He bit down on his lip when Rachel jumped, shaking with sudden fear as she turned around and noticed him there. She watched him walk over, sitting next to her, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"What happened at the party, Rachel?" He finally whispered,

"Nothing."

"I know something happened, I'm not stupid... tell me." He looked at the girl who just shook her head, tears pouring down her face as she tried her best to hold back the sobs. "Did someone hurt you?" Rachel just nodded, not daring to open her mouth.

"It's going to be okay, you need to tell the police."

"I can't.."

"Did you know him?" Rachel looked up, thinking for a moment before shaking her head,

"He was older.. I've never seen him."

"I'm sorry, you never should have been on your own."

"You didn't know.. you thought I was with Finn." Rachel whispered sadly, she wasn't sure if she blamed the boy yet, but one thing was for sure – she blamed herself.

Kurt watched her, "It's going to be okay." He tried to smile through his own tears as he watched Rachel curl up in a tight ball, trying to forget this world of cruel people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

**~ Chapter Three ~**

_Rachel_

I should have screamed, I should have fought him off, I should have got out of there while I could. I could have run away from him, he couldn't have stabbed me then. I shake my head at my own thoughts, it's much easier to think about it now but at the time, I completely froze, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see straight. I just wanted him to leave me alone, I just wanted it to stop.

I look up at the choir room door, it's been two days since my conversation with Kurt and even though he knows what happened, I haven't confirmed it exactly. I am too scared to tell anyone, I don't want them to look at me and just know what he did to me, I don't want to hear how sorry they are but then in their heads, they will be thinking 'she could have got away from him, she was asking for it, I mean.. did you see what she was wearing?'.

I bite down on my lip as hard as I can as I close my eyes tight, maybe if I didn't wear the skirt or the skimpy top then it wouldn't have happened, maybe if I hadn't dressed like that just to see that look Finn gets on his face when I show too much skin, then it wouldn't have happened to me.

I sigh, my life is too full of ifs and maybes right now. What if I hadn't gone to the party? What if I hadn't dressed like that? What if I didn't love Finn? What if he hadn't left me alone for so long? What if I had screamed? What if I had loosened up a little and danced with everyone else? What if, what if, what if?

~ .. ~

Finn took a deep breath before opening the door to the choir room he could see the girl in, looking around before his eyes settled on her. "Are you okay?" He frowned, walking slowly over to her as she looked up at him. He wanted to shake her and asked her what happened at that party – it was almost a week ago now – when he saw the pain and fear in her beautiful eyes.

"I just want to be alone right now." She whispered, breaking the eye contact as she put her head on her knees, her breath shaking as she wrapped her arms tight around her knees, gripping them tighter when she felt him get closer and closer to her.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence between the two, Rachel just shook her head and looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a moment before looking away again.

"It has nothing to do with you." He sighed, resisting the urge to wipe away the tears that fell down his face before sitting next to her, feeling the impulse to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, but from what he had heard from everyone else, he knew the gesture would no longer be welcome.

"Please Rachel, you're the only girl I've ever loved.. I want to help you. I love you."

"I don't need your help." She glared at him, her heart racing as she resisted the urge to throw her arms around him and tell him what happened. Instead, she was seeking comfort in her own arms as she dug her nails further and deeper into her skin.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

"Then, I will leave instead." She muttered, moving to stand up, jumping back when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She could feel the guilt, shame and hatred run through her all at once as she stood up, staring at him when he stood up as well.

"You have to tell me what happened."

"Just stay out of my life!" Rachel gritted her teeth, her voice raising as she turned away from him, wondering how long it would take her to run to the door and far away from him, the one person she wanted to tell more than anything and anyone.

"Look at me!" Finn could eel his own temper rising as he grabbed her shoulder, wanting to murder whoever hurt her, turning her to face him.

"Just get away from me! Leave me alone. Stay out of my life! Just..." She screamed, hitting his chest over and over again, getting weaker with every punch as tears cascaded down her face, pushing him far away from her as she possibly could.

He never saw anyone else walk in until Quinn grabbed Rachel, rubbing her back gently as she glared at Finn. He could feel a hand on his shoulder when a hand was on his shoulder, and he looked around to see Puck, "Just leave her alone." He whispered, shaking his head as they both watched Rachel collapse, still in Quinn's arms as she sobbed, lightly screaming into the other girls top, gripping it as tightly as she possibly could in her shaking hands.

"It's going to be okay." Quinn whispered to the girl, tears falling down her own face, "Finn! Just leave.. just get out!" She shook her head at him, looking back down at the terrified girl in her arms.

"What happened in here?" Mr Shue walked in, looking around the room at the faces of some of the Glee club, with Kurt not too far behind him,

"I called your dads, Rachel." He called, not moving towards the girl at all, he had learned two days ago what happened when he had touched her – he still had the black eye to prove it. Finn had no idea what to do as he looked from Rachel and Quinn, Kurt and Puck, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What did I do?" He asked after a few seconds,

"She doesn't like being touched.." Kurt muttered, looking over at his bruised and bleeding step-brother,

"Most rape victims don't." Santana appeared behind them all as she sighed, looking at the destruction in the room.

"Y-you think.. that's what happened?" He couldn't believe it, he had suspected it but it was different when the words were said aloud, he couldn't stand to hear that his beautiful Rachel could be hurt so badly.

"Of course, there's no other explanation." Quinn spat at him, holding the girl closer to her, the girl who seemed closer and closer to having a complete break down by the second.

"She's never been this bad though," Kurt murmured, going over to Finn and inspecting the injuries, "There's been kicking, punching, running away, screaming, shouting and tears but it's never been this bad, what the hell did you say to her?"

"I got mad.. I just wanted to talk to her about it. I wanted to help her.."

"Well next time, leave her alone.. for both of your sakes." Santana warned, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at the boy, shaking his head in disgust before Leroy ran through the door, luckily he had been in the principals office discussing his daughters behaviour while his husband was at work.

"I'm so sorry." Finn whispered, mostly to himself as he watched Leory wrap his arms around his daughter, lifting her up in his arms. He noticed the fear in Rachel's eyes before she wrapped her arms around her dads neck, deciding she could trust him.

"I'm thinking of taking her out of school for a few weeks." Leroy whispered to Mr Shue, the man nodding quickly as he looked at the terrified and crying girl in the other man's arms.

"Take all the time you need, her spot in Glee will always be here." Leroy smiled gratefully, walking out with him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Quinn stood up, marching over to Finn before slapping him hard across the face. He put his hand on his burning cheek and bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything to his ex-girlfriend, the girl who was supposed to hate Rachel.

"Do you have any idea what she had been through? How much worse you have just made this?" Finn opened his mouth, wondering if Rachel did this to everyone – made them care even when they have never been able to show any likeness or care towards the girl at all.

He took a deep breath, "I wanted to hear it from her."

"Next time, when she says to leave her alone, leave her alone!" He nodded, gulping at the sight of an angry and upset Quinn, a sight he had become accustomed to over the past few years, but a sight that still terrified him.

"I'm sorry." He said for the third time that day.

"Just get out!" She finally screamed, moving to slap him again before Puck held her back, pulling her into his arms and motioned for Finn to get out of there. He nodded, shaking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, almost running out of there.

He hated himself so much for leaving her alone at that party, he hated himself for pushing her into telling him when she didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know. He cried out in pain when he punched a locker as hard as he could, wishing he had never gone to the choir room in the first place. He never wanted to see that fear or pain on her face ever again, never.

~ .. ~

Leroy ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he looked at his husband, he could see the tears in his eyes as he told him what happened to their little star, their beautiful little girl and he never wanted to see that look on his face ever again.

"How could this have happened?"

"She was at a party.." Hiram worked a lot, more so than Leroy, and he had been home that one night that Rachel begged him to let her go and have some fun.

"You let her go to a party?" He shook his head as tears fell down his face,

"She was with her friends, I thought she would be safe."

"Obviously not!" He looked up at his husband, looking down at the floor as the man clenched his fists – out of the two of them, Hiram had never been able to control his temper, he was the strict one, the one who boys would fear if they were to ever be brought home by Rachel.

"It's not my fault." Leroy whispered, staring down at the floor as he tried to convince himself that he couldn't have done anything, tears dripping onto the carpet as he held back a sob.

"Oh God, I know.. I'm so sorry. I just, she's our little girl, you know?" Hiram shook his head and wrapped his arms around his now sobbing husband.

"She told me what happened on the way home from school, we went to the police but they said without enough evidence..." He trailed off, he couldn't think of that man roaming free while his daughter was completely and utterly broken. "I brought her home.. I-I.. I booked her an appointment with her therapist."

Leroy looked up at his husband as he nodded, "She's going to be okay."

"It just all hurts to much – she won't sleep and when she does, she wakes up screaming, she won't eat unless I force her to and she won't even leave the bed sometimes."

"We will make sure she gets through this, I promise you." Leroy nodded, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the person he loved so much even tighter than they were before.

"She's awake at the moment, I think I will go in with her and make sure she gets at least an hours sleep before I take her to that appointment tomorrow."

"Good idea, tell her I love her." He whispered, kissing him gently on the lips before shaking his head sadly and walking into the bedroom, wanting to be alone with his thoughts as angry tears fell down his pale face.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her knees as she rocked back and forth, looking around her bedroom as she tried to ignore the sounds of voices on the other side of her bedroom door. She hated being talked about, she knew that everyone was worried about her but she wanted them to all leave her alone. She came to the conclusion that she would never be okay, she was never going to be Rachel Berry, wannabe Broadway star ever again. She bit down on her lip harder, digging her nails deeper into her exposed legs, staring at the door when it opened slightly.

"Rachel?" She looked over at the man as he walked through, trying his best to smile at his broken daughter. He could see the girl shaking with fear, her eyes never leaving her father as he walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed. "Is it okay if I hold you until you sleep?" He asked kindly, knowing it was best to ask at the moment. Rachel nodded and moved up in the bed, biting her lip.

Leroy sighed, sitting next to his tiny, shaking daughter before gently wrapping his arms around her – just like he used to do when she was little and couldn't sleep. He heaved a deep sigh when Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, tears falling down her face and onto Leroy's shirt.

"It's nearly three in the morning, you should try and get a little sleep."

"I can't." Rachel whispers, the tears falling heavier as she sobbed a little, tightening her grip on her dad as she put her head on his chest, both of them laying back onto the bed. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying as he rubbed his daughters back, trying to ignore the feel of the bones underneath as he did so.

"It's going to be okay baby girl, I will stay with you all night if you need me to."

"I'm sorry.."

"None of this is your fault, I just wish you would have said something sooner so the police could do something." Leroy shook his head, Rachel had only told him yesterday and they had been told by the police that there was no case without any evidence – but they would still investigate it.

"I wish I did too."

"Don't worry though, I'm going to make sure you get through this, and your daddy." Rachel nodded, biting down on her lip,

"Why isn't daddy here?"

"Do you want him to? He wasn't sure if you could handle the both of us..." Rachel just nodded, crying at the thought of her daddy avoiding having any contact with her. "Stay here baby, I'll go get him." She shook her head and grabbed his hand,

"C-can I stay in your bed?" A small blush crept on her cheeks as she thought about all those times when she was younger and she would have nightmares about monsters under her bed, her parents would always let her into their bed and she would feel safe again. She longed for that feeling.

"Of course." He kissed his daughter's forehead, taking her hand and helping her weak body up, leading her slowly out of the room, making sure she didn't collapse from the sudden pressure on her shaking legs. "Hiram?" He whispered into the dark room, smiling at the other man when he sat up in their bed and looked from him to their daughter.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, princess?" He looked at Rachel and she nodded, biting down on her lip as she looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed by what she had asked.

"Rachel couldn't sleep so she wanted to come in here with us." Leroy explained, nodding at his husband as he moved over in the bed and smiled at the girl he loved so much,

"Thank you daddy." She whispered, moving over to the bed with her dad's help. "Do you need a cuddle?" He murmured, his eyes lighting up when she nodded, wrapping her in his arms as they all lay down on the large bed.

"Night baby." He said, kissing her gently on the forehead, his arms wrapped around her, smiling when she shaking finally stopped and she relaxed in his arms. Leroy looked on at them before putting his arm on top of his husbands and closing his eyes, hoping that Rachel would be okay one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

Finn looked down at his hands, biting down on his lip as hard as he possibly could to stop himself from crying. He kept wishing he had never invited her to that stupid party in the first place. He had planned on telling her he loved her that night, but instead he got distracted by Puck while Rachel was getting... he couldn't even bring himself to think the word, it hurt too much.

He thought about that night, the way he had begged her to come with him just because he needed her there by his side, but he had ended up letting her down in the end, just like he let everyone down.

"_Rachel, please." Finn looked at the girl in front of him as she shook her head, _

"_I told you, I don't like going to parties – especially not this close to competition time. I like to preserve my voice, Finn and by drinking and partying, it's not going to aid my performance and I will not be able to perform to my full capability." _

"_I will keep you safe, though." He grinned at her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he looked into those beautiful eyes, wanting nothing more than to just burst into song about how much he loved her right there and then. _

"_Will you?" She looked up at him and he smiled, nodding before pecking her lips, "I will." _

"_Fine." She muttered before walking away, _

"_Pick you up at eight!" He shouted after her, grinning when she gave him a wave of the hand before turning around the corner to her next class. _

Finn sighed again, his hand shaking as he reached out for the photograph on his bedside table, a photograph of the girl he so longed to hold in his arms and apologize to. There were a million things he wished he could do right there and then, and one of them was to turn back time and never leave her alone.

"_I will go get us a drink." _

"_I will come with you then." Rachel looked around the over crowded house, biting down on her lip in nervousness as she gripped onto her boyfriends arm tightly, _

"_Rachel, I will be five seconds. Just stay right here."_

"_No.. please." She begged him, tears about to fall from her eyes as she looked up at him, _

"_Don't be such a baby, Rach.. I won't be long." He frowned and kissed her cheek before walking away, walking through the crowd to the drinks table. He took two cups and shook his head when Puck came up to him, talking about plans after graduation, plans to join the army. He got distracted, and began talking quickly, thinking Rachel could cope for another minute.._

He felt a rush of anger run through his whole body, he had left her all alone while he was talking about stuff that would happen after graduation, and she was being dragged into a bedroom by some guy. "I hate you." He whispered to his own reflection, walking over to the mirror and smashing it, smiling when he saw the blood.

He could hear his mother and Kurt, rushing to him to stop the bleeding but he didn't care, he just wanted Rachel to be safe again, he wanted to help her. "Leave me alone." He finally whispered, looking around the room at them.

He looked down at his hand and then at the mirror, "I'm fine, just fine." He sighed before walking away from them both, grabbing some stuff and walking out the house; he would make sure Rachel got better, he would make sure she got through it all.

"Where are you going?" He heard Burt shout behind him, but he ignored him and jumped into his car.

~ .. ~

Rachel stared down at the bowl in front of her, not really seeing what was in there, not really knowing what she was doing, never feeling anything. She heaved a deep sigh and looked up at her parents, tears falling down her pale cheeks as she bit down hard on her lower lip, trying her best to lift the spoon. But everything was too hard these days, she never had the energy.

She thought back to a few days ago when she had seen the psychologist, she hadn't wanted to talk about what happened, she didn't want to relive it. So, she had refused and ended up walking out of there after an hour of not speaking, with her dads accusing her of not wanting help. Rachel didn't care though, she wanted help but not from that woman. She wanted help from someone else, someone special.

"Rachel, darling.. you have to eat." Leroy looked at his tiny daughter, her baggy clothing only making her seem smaller than she already was. Hiram looked at the girl as well, remembering the way her bones felt underneath his touch last night when he had tried to comfort the crying girl after a nightmare. He could only wish this would stop soon, it was every parents worst nightmare to see their child die before their eyes.

Rachel just sighed, not being able to speak these days, it all seemed like too much effort. Everything hurt too much, everything seemed to remind her that she was still alive, she wasn't as numb as she felt.

"The doctor wants to prescribe you with anti-depressants, Rachel. I don't want them to do that but.. it will happen." She shook her head, tears falling down her face before there was a knock on the front door, causing the three of them to jump.

Rachel looked at her dads, her eyes wide with fear, her whole body shaking as she thought of someone else being in their home, the whole thought terrifying her as she shook her head and watched her daddy to go answer the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I need to see Rachel.."

"Finn?" He raised an eyebrow, what would he be doing here?

"Yes, Sir.. I just wanted to let you know how much I love your daughter and if she is willing to accept my help, then I would love to be able to give that to her."

"You can come in but.. I don't know how she will react." He sighed, looking the boy up and down, only wishing that this could be the answer to his prayers; no matter how much he and his husband loved his daughter, nothing seemed to be working.

"Thank you, Sir." Finn nodded at him, taking a deep breath before following him in. He looked at her, shaking his head. It had only been a week since he last saw her but he barely recognised her, she had lost most of her body weight – which wasn't much to begin with – her eyes no longer sparkled, her face pale and the hair he once loved so much was so limp and lifeless.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled at her, taking a cautious step before waving nervously at her dad. He saw Rachel watching him curiously, biting down on her lip,

"I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you.. I know it's my fault that you were... raped.. but I want to help you." Rachel stared at him, shocking both her parents when she spoke for the first time in a week;

"It's not your fault." She whispered, "Finn?" She said, after a pause, not noticing the smile on both her parents faces as her dad got up to her daddy, both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked at him, and he nodded quickly, taking her in his arms as her dads looked on, both of them breathing a sigh of relief as they started to clear up and leave the two teenagers alone with their arms wrapped around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

He held her that night as she slept, not being able to let go of her tiny body as he rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort in her ear as her body lightly shook, as her eyes fluttered, small moans escaping her mouth every now and again as she responded to a nightmare that the three men could only imagine.

He held her tight as her grip tightened on his waist, her fists clenching as she tried her best to fight off the invisible monster that remained in her dreams and memories. He looked down at her, brushing some hair from her sweating face as tears down down her face. He bit down on his lip as he thought about everything she had been through and yet here she was, with him.

He held her as she cried, burying his face in her hair to muffle his own broken sobs as he thought about how selfish he had always been. How he could have just cared about her and she wouldn't be in this mess right now, how he could have just stopped and thought about her feelings for a second, she wouldn't be in this mess.

He held her and rubbed her back gently, trying to ignore the feel of her bones underneath his fingertips, knowing that what happened to her was to blame for this mess. He held her in his arms as tight as he possibly could, thinking of ways to hurt this guy as badly as he could. He imagined wrapping his arms around his neck, he fantasized about punching him over and over again, he conceived the idea of hunting him down and showing him exactly how much pain he had inflicted on Rachel.

He held her in his arms as she woke up, tears running down from her big, brown eyes as she looked up at him, sighing in content as her arms wrapped tighter around him. "It's not your fault." She whispered, burying her head in his chest.

He looked down at her, shaking his head and sighing, she knew him way too well, "It is. You know that as well as me."

"You weren't to know this would happen, it's not your fault."

"It's not yours." He muttered, he knew her too well, too. She was taken back for a moment, tears cascaded down her face as her fingers curled around his shirt tighter. "It is.. I-I could have stopped him.. I-I shouldn't.. I shouldn't h-have.." She sobbed, hot and heavy tears running down her face.

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could done to stop him. It's not your fault." He closed hie eyes, not bothering to hide the fact he was crying in front of her as he held her in his arms, wishing her shaking body would just relax as she sobbed into his chest, both of them wishing the pain would just stop.

~ .. ~

Finn smiled at the girl sitting across from him, watching her as she slowly lifted up her fork, her hand shaking at the amount of energy it was taking her. He frowned, he had no idea when the last time she ate had been, but he knew it had been too long. "Do you want me to help you?" He finally asked, putting down his toast as he got up and walked over to her side of the table.

Rachel looked up at him for a moment, a small blush creeping on her cheeks as he took the fork from her. He put a hand on her hair for a second, brushing it away from her face as a silent tear fell down her face. "It's not that I don't want to.. I can't." She whispered, her eyes filled with desperation, needing him to understand.

"You can. I believe you can." He looked at her, letting his fingers gently trace over her cheek, letting his fingers rest for a while underneath her chin before lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes, just to make sure she could see how much he wanted and needed her to eat, he wanted her to see the fear he held for her.

He stared at her intently, "I love you." He muttered as he kissed her forehead, shaking his head when he pulled away, "I love you so much."

She nodded, her mouth open a little as she tried to think of something to say, "Finn?" She closed her eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment but she needed to know the answer, "Where did you go that night?"

"I was talking to Puck about.. well, something stupid. Video games, mostly. I lost track of time, and I am so sorry for that." He bit down on his lip and she nodded,

"So you didn't.. f-forget about me?" He shook his head,

"Never. I could never forget about you, I went back to where I left you, and you were gone. I was too late.. I thought you were dancing or something, I had no idea.. I thought you were safe and I will never forgive myself."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She murmured, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes tightly and leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "I love you too, by the way."

He grinned as he picked up her fork again, watching her take every bite as they smiled at each other, blushing every now and again when they made eye contact. He sighed as he watched her walk up to her dads when they were done, shaking a little but not as much as before and he knew that even though it would be a long time until she was over this, he was going to be there every single step of the way. He would love her no matter what.

_Nothing_ could break them.


End file.
